


The Aeluin

by silvertrails



Series: Quick to Anger [19]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Aegnor and Andreth meet for the first time.





	The Aeluin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TarionAnarore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarionAnarore/gifts).



**The Aeluin  
** By CC  
October, 2014 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This double drabble is for Tarion. I hope you like it, dear! =)

* * *

Andreth heard the sound of light feet coming down the slopes of the encircling mountains. The moon was out, shining over the clear waters of the Aeluin. The soft wind added to the beauty of the night. Who was coming, unwillingly disturbing her peace? 

She turned around and saw one of Edennil’s brothers, the one called the Sharp-flame. Andreth had seen him before, the youngest of Finrod’s brothers, his golden hair always escaping his braids. She had never really looked at him until now.

It was folly, she mused, turning her eyes back to the tranquil waters, yet Andreth’s heart thumped in her chest as he approached her. The strength of his presence seemed to change their surroundings. 

The wind played with her hair, and she raised a hand to brush it off her face. Aegnor was standing there; his blue eyes alight with wonder. Andreth smiled, and when he smiled back she felt the change inside her spirit. She trembled. 

“Greetings, lady,” he said. “May I share this peaceful place with you for a moment? It is a beautiful night

“You are welcome to stay here, my lord.”

He smiled again. “Aegnor is my name.”

“And mine is Andreth.”


End file.
